


Mine, Yours, Ours

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bodyswap, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly and Deanna accidentally switch bodies. Deanna's body comes with her empathetic powers and a connection to Will Riker Beverly can't ignore. Deanna's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



She ought to have known this ceiling. She had to roll her head to side to be visually sure of where she was, but she knew the sounds around her. The familiar indicator sounds of the biobed above her sound positive. She was stable, so was the body next to her. Beverly rubbed her eyes, wondering if she'd hit her head (no pain to give away a concussion)-- Had she been cloned? When she was certain her eyes were working, she stopped and stared at, well, herself. There was a burn mark on the front of her uniform, centre mass. Had the clone been shot? It didn't look like a phaser burn...

Beverly started to sit up. No pain warned her to stop moving, so she kept going until she saw her own chest. An identical mark had been seared into the front of her uniform. 

Were her breasts bigger? The burn mark didn't hurt, nor did the flesh beneath it, but her chest was wrong, it wasn't hers. Selar's calm voice carried across sickbay. She was explaining Beverly and Deanna's condition. She was only a few metres away, but Beverly could feel her calm. Selar radiated it, as if she was projecting it in her voice. 

That calm wasn't reaching Jean-Luc, who was deeply concerned. 

He hadn't spoken but Beverly knew she'd find him before she found him with her eyes. His concern wasn't on his face. It was beneath, somehow, as if he'd hidden it behind a screen. He looked as calm as Selar, but he was not.

Will was coming. He was in the corridor, anxious, worried, thinking about the accident in the science lab. Deanna had been in the lab with her. They'd been working together, trying to replicate a Betazoid research project on the regeneration of neural energy in patients with Zanthi fever. Deanna had been--

Where was Deanna? If a clone of her was in Sickbay, and Beverly was in Sickbay, where was Deanna? She ought to be here.

"Deanna--" Will came through the door and went straight to her. He reached for her shoulder, smiling as his concern melted away. He was so happy beneath his smile. She smiled back at him before she knew what she was doing, sharing his happiness as if it was her own. She couldn't help smiling, reaching for him, touching his face and--

What was she doing? Why was he talking to her? Where was Deanna?

"Where is she?" Her voice was wrong. Beverly reached for her lips, tracing them with her fingers. They were wrong too, somehow but she couldn't explain why. 

"You're right here Deanna. An EPS conduit overloaded behind the bulkhead in the science lab. We detected a massive power surge and beamed both of you here. Beverly's still unconscious."

"No." She pulled her hand back from his face even though she wanted to keep touching him, comforting him. "I'm here."

"Of course you are," he said, concern flaring up again. 

Alyssa, Selar and Jean-Luc all joined them and for some reason their presence was invasive. Selar felt cool, as if she'd sank into a pool of water. Jean-Luc sat behind a stone wall, something dry and old. He'd built that long ago. Alyssa's thoughts were ordered, neat, but she had a joy behind them, as if there was a light behind the bookshelf. She could smell things too, the stone from Jean-Luc, fresh water in the desert and that pleasant scent of old paper. 

"Will, I'm Beverly. I don't know who she is--"

He reached for her hair and held it in front of her eyes. It was dark, nearly black, and curly. Deanna's hair. 

The mutual surprise of everyone around her flashed into her mind, as if they were all holding flares. She could smell sulphur, couldn't she? What was burning? What was going on?

"Will--" Her head was too full. Beyond the spurting, crackling surprise was more concern, more hot worry that crept up on her like bathwater, complete with that purple scent of bath salts. She could nearly breathe it in, soaking up their concern through her lungs.. 

"What's going on?" she asked, focusing on Will because he was the least confusing. 

"Counselor Troi's neural patterns are identical to those on file for Doctor Crusher, and Doctor Crusher's appear exist within Counselor Troi," Selar said. 

"How is that possible?" Jean-Luc asked.

Alyssa squeezed her shoulder. "Other than that, you're fine, Doctor."

"I'm not fine," Beverly said. "I'm experiencing some kind of synesthesia. I can smell things that aren't here. I'm hallucinating, but they're not really here, colours, images, smells. They're all in my head at once."

The minds around her shifted again. Jean-Luc's stones became soft, old leather and sympathy. Selar was still calm, but she was more focused, like a tighter knot of water. Alyssa left to get another scanner but she was still thinking, radiating green, growing; she could smell dirt. Taste new grass. Beverly brought her hands up, covering her temples. The hair that wasn't hers, Deanna's hair, was thicker than her own, falling in curls over her head. Her fingers sank into it, announcing to her that she was the alien in this body. The rest of it matched without her. She was an intruder. 

His hands were on her shoulders, then her face. Will held her eyes up, making her look at him, covering the rest of the minds. There was a familiarity, golden; rich like brass and maple syrup. He shut out the white sparks and creeping purple of everyone else's concern and surprise. "Beverly, focus on me. Focus on my thoughts, try to tune out everything else."

Could she do that? What was he thinking? What was happening? Why could she--

She could feel him in her head, calming her, reminding her to focus, to breathe slowly while she looked at him. The golden washed over her like a ringing chime, fading everything else away. Beverly let the chime drown out the other noises that demanded her attention. The crowd of murmuring thoughts would have to wait, like locusts or an audience in the darkness before the curtain. 

Focus.

"The portions of Counselor Troi's brain that govern her empathy are functioning normally."

That couldn't be right. She was invaded by a thousand different smells, by colours, the brush of sandpaper and hot wax. "This is normal?"

"Beverly, focus." 

That ringing again, this time louder, and heat, incense, flowers in the jungle--

"What are you doing?"

"You don't know how to shield your thoughts. You've never been empathic. You have to focus on something that will block it out."

 _Imzadi._

She'd heard Deanna define it, had Will describe it what it felt like, but there was no comparison to having it live inside her skull. It pulsated, warm and demanding, like sunlight breaking over a hill and filling her eyes until they stung. She clung to it, wrapping her hands in sunlight and holding on. The chorus of voices stilled, fading slightly. They were fireflies and she had the sun. 

Will's hands dropped to her shoulders and she wrapped her own around his arms. It was quiet now. 

"Doctor Crusher's consciousness has been displaced to Counselor Troi's body and the reverse must have occurred with Counselor Troi's by some unknown means. The burn marks on their uniforms have a residual signature similar to super concentrated neural energy. We will need to run more tests."

Will kept his eyes on hers, completely steady. "Why isn't Deanna awake?"

"Counselor Troi possesses Doctor Crusher's human brain. The human brain is less resilient than a half-human, half-Betazoid brain. Her neural pathways show signs of recovery, but it may be some time before she is conscious again."

"What can we do for Doctor Crusher?" Was that jealousy beneath Jean-Luc's thoughts? Something rich and red flared beneath the waves of purple, like a fish, and she wanted to reach for it, but Will held her back.

"There are over a thousand minds on this ship. If you can't block them out, you'll lose yourself. Young Betazoids can go mad when their powers mature." The golden light had iron within it, holding her close. 

She wanted to be held by him just as tightly, press her body against his and--

Wrong body. Did Deanna's body remember? Why was she remembering Odan and the way his beard had felt against her skin?

"I can provide you with a neural inhibitor. It will deaden your empathic senses for the moment but I cannot block them entirely."

Beverly didn't dare nod and break her concentration. "All right."

The inhibitor snapped onto her neck, shielding her in cotton and wrapping her away. Beverly sat back, sagging against the biobed and Will's arms caught her again. 

"I'm all right. I feel numb now." All her senses were quiet. No fascinating scents or colours drifted into her mind. The chaos was gone, but she almost missed it. "Will Deanna be all right?" Beverly tried to reconcile the madness of looking at herself and saying Deanna's name, then gave up. 

"Both of your neural pathways are realigning. Your cortisol levels are high and your psylosine production is erratic." 

"It's my first day as an empath," Beverly said, pulling her knees up and hugging them to her chest. 

Jean-Luc did not smile, yet through the fog of the inhibitor she felt his amusement as if the deck had rocked beneath her. She stared at him, released her knees and slowly slid off the bed. Deanna's legs were shorter, her hair heavier, her breasts, her legs, her feet all different. 

Will, again, caught her arm and this time Jean-Luc caught the other. "It's your first day with these feet too." 

They were both so tall, even Selar towered over her as the tricorder probe ran round her head. 

"You may experience some physical disorientation."

"I'm cold."

"Betazoid is a warm planet," Jean-Luc said. "Deanna's mentioned finding the Enterprise a bit cooler than she'd like when she arrived. Now she's become accustomed to it." 

Beverly instinctively wrapped her arms across her chest. "Did she say how long that took?"

"You can turn up the heat in your quarters," Jean-Luc said. He straightened his uniform jacket. He was going back to the bridge. "I'm glad you're only displaced, Doctor. Hopefully it'll be a brief incident." Turning to Selar, he finished, "Please inform me when the counselor is awake, Doctor." 

Alyssa gave her a hypospray to boost her scrambled neurons and Selar returned to her. "Your fluctuating psylosine levels may overwhelm the inhibitor at times. I recommend meditating to still your mind, contacting sickbay if the sensations become too unpleasant or, and I offer this with some reluctance due to the intimacy involved--"

"I'll stay with her."

"Pardon me?"

"Commander Riker's presence has an obvious, calming affect on your empathic abilities. Remaining in his proximity may assist with your control."

"I don't have any control."

"I'll have to stay very close," Will said, leaning in over her shoulder. He towered over her now, a great shadow. Jean-Luc must have felt this way when he had been turned into a child. 

"I don't want to be any inconvenience."

"I'm finishing my shift now and I was going to read the lastest engineering reports, replicate something on the mild side of exciting from the updated library and watch a holonovel."

Beverly raised an eyebrow and he grinned at her. 

"A holonovel fit for company. Come, have dinner with me, I'll turn up the heat in my quarters and serve you something I know Deanna's body likes."

"You are relieved of your duties, Doctor."

She managed to smirk at Alyssa. "Aye, aye, Ensign." 

Will offered his arm and she took it, finding comfort she didn't know she needed in his touch. 

"What does Deanna like to eat and how do you know I'll like it?" she asked as they began to leave sickbay. Beverly looked at her body, lying fast asleep with Deanna in her head. The readings over her head were positive, all normal. She was fine. Will would want to be there when she woke up and of course she'd be there. She'd been assigned to stay with him. 

"I know your tongue." Will said as they stepped into the turbolift. The ensign within smirked at them both but it was adoring, respectful in a way. The counselor and commander were flirting and they were always flirting, it was part of being on the _Enterprise_. Two lieutenants got on and all of them had to ride up to deck eight so Will and Beverly (whom everyone was convinced was actually Counselor Troi and addressed her as such) got off. Through her inhibitor, Beverly got the rush of amusement when they left and the lift fell away, leaving curiosity reaching up like octopus tentacles. 

"What?" Will asked, leaning closer. 

"I knew you two were like that in poker games but in a turbolift?"

"It's harmless. Gives the junior officers something to do."

"Gossip about you and Deanna?"

"Today they're actually gossiping about you and me, or will be as soon as it gets around the ship that you're in the wrong body."

"I'd love to be in the right body."

He rubbed her shoulder. "I'll get you some hot chocolate." Will tapped the climate controls of his quarters, turning up the heat and removing his uniform jacket. He headed for his bedroom. "Want something to change into?"

Beverly glanced down at the burn on her uniform and couldn't believe she'd forgotten. "You have Deanna's clothing in your quarters?"

"Of course." Will tossed a dress, some tights and some slippers onto the sofa. "Why wouldn't I have Deanna's clothing?"

Biting her lip didn't help because he reached right into her mind and plucked it out. Will laughed and vanished into his bedroom. 

"It's come in handy."


	2. Chapter 2

She discovered, quite by accident, that the rolling targ block she hadn't yet mastered in her own body was easy in Beverly's. Deanna had been released from sickbay, and other than the occasional concerned crew member promising everyone was working on correcting the problem, she was left to herself. It wasn't that Beverly was less popular or somehow less approachable by the crew: her position was different, she'd been less emotionally involved, more friendly, but not the counselor. It wasn't her place to know everyone's mind. 

Deanna hadn't wanted to admit to herself that some of the crew's distance was certainly because the last time she'd stopped being empathic, she'd been harsh to her patients, cruel to her friends and inconsolable, even by Will. This time she knew it was temporary and Beverly's mind had never been empathic, so nothing was missing. Deanna didn't belong, but she was living within a human and humans had certain advantages. 

She was surprised, constantly, and that was amusing. If she didn't see people get in the turbolift with her, as soon as they moved, or started to call her doctor and stop- apologetic- and correct themselves, Deanna didn't notice they were there. Maybe she laughed too much as Beverly, but it was funny. It was a thoroughly ridiculous situation, and by the Four Deities, she could do that rolling targ block nearly as well as Worf. 

Mok'bata class wouldn't start for another half an hour, and yes, it was early, but Beverly's body woke up early. All of their days usually started before oh-seven hundred, but Beverly's body was ready for Deanna's mind to be up and out of bed by oh-five and a handful of minutes. Were all humans this impatient? Will was happy to be in bed, but that was with her, so that was different. Perhaps Beverly's body needed company, but it had been some time, and the last person she'd touched had to be Odan.

And Odan was Will, at least, physically, but no relationship could just be physical, even with another mind involved. Which had to be why she was fantasising. Deanna took full responsibility for the mental images she brought to Beverly's flesh, and despite Beverly's body being quite content to work on the more complicated parts of Mok'bara, Deanna led her, them really, astray. 

Will and Beverly's mind, and her own body, would be in class today and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about them. Maybe because they were outside of her and for the first time she'd been able to watch how sweet Will was when he looked after Beverly and her overwhelming empathic abilities. Deanna had worn an inhibitor a few times, never more than a day or two, and she knew the creeping, back of the eyes headaches Beverly must have been having. Not that taking it off was an option. Madness was still a problem for a small minority of teenagers on Betazed and some children with precocious abilities suffered greatly. 

She could help, and they'd started running through the basic centring exercises Deanna had learned as a child, but without the ability to reach into her mind and help her, as Deanna's mother had done, Deanna was limited. It was like teaching someone to dance without being able to see what their feet were doing. With Will's help they'd done better, but it was exhausting work, even if Deanna's body was happy to cooperate, Beverly had a whole new sense, one she only vaguely understood, and she was easily lost to it. 

Will and Deanna holding hands while Beverly mediated had been enough to pull her out with a flush on her face that had nothing to do with the thousand minds on the _Enterprise_. Arousal was so much more complicated in humans. She'd wanted Beverly's permission before she'd done anything about the sensations her meandering mind had created between the legs that weren't Deanna's. There were other things, more important than the way Beverly's body wanted to be touched and she'd left it alone.

When Will and Beverly, who was getting much better at dealing with Deanna's unruly curls now that she'd had a few days, arrived, Deanna, who found Beverly's straight hair fascinating, hurried towards them, as if she'd been without them for weeks instead of hours. 

"You can do the rolling targ block."

Beverly smiled. "Worf and I worked on it last week."

"So did I, but you--" Deanna reached for Will, stealing him to run through the pattern. Will led with _qhTun'mara_ attack and Deanna returned with the block and down he went. Beverly winced when he hit the floor. Instinctively cringing the moment he impacting the mat, not the instant later when the sound would have reached her. Deanna stood above him, wildly pleased with her borrowed muscle memory. She dropped a hand to Will, helping him up and saw the flush of pink on Beverly's skin. Did Deanna blush that attractively in her own body? She'd never been able to watch, not as an outside and appreciative observer, and it was very pretty on Beverly. 

"I didn't know it hurt," Beverly said, reaching for Will's arm.

"It didn't hurt, not much, anyway," he said. He met her eyes and Deanna realised he was mentally calming her, sharing the sensation of hitting the mat from his point of view. "You, when you're you, usually hit me harder."

Beverly shook her head, turning to Deanna. "I don't know how you do it. I move too quickly and accidentally step on someone's foot and I feel like it's my own, but it's worse because they have the same flash of pain, but I've done it. If I know what everyone's feeling, why can't I know where everyone is?"

Deanna reached for her instinctively, watching in the still-new amazement as fingers that weren't hers caressed the face she knew was. "Kinaesthetic empathy and emotional empathy are very different. Very few Betazoids are equally capable in all the areas of telepathy, less than you'd think are even decent empaths."

Beverly looked through her, searching with senses she didn't understand. 

Deanna had an idea what she was looking for and nodded. "Yes, my mother is one of the few who ranks very highly across most types of mental acuity. In fact, she's one of the most talented telepaths in her generation. She's very aware of this fact, but usually refrains from mentioning it in non-Betazoid company because the fact that she can read your body as well as your mind would scare most more than her presence usually does."

"You should see her when she's working on her telekinesis."

"That plant?" Beverly remembered. "The one she wore to your- that dinner with Wyatt's family."

"You should see her when she really wants to show off. At my fourth birthday, all the topiaries in the garden were alive."

Beverly shook her head and retreated towards Will. "Remind me to be glad I didn't switch bodies with Ambassador Troi." 

"I don't know," Will said. "Think of the fun you could have had torturing the captain."

Beverly hit his shoulder and then looked back to Deanna. "Have you learned _dQ'chtua_?"

"Will's too tall for me. The balance is wrong. I have to use _dQ'chupeh_ instead. Here," Deanna waved her over. "You can knock me down instead."

Beverly left Will with a residual glare that suggested, again, that something was still flickering between the doctor and the captain, but Deanna didn't have her own abilities to pry and staring at Beverly with her own eyes didn't seem to be helping. 

"Betazoid eyes really are dark, aren't they?"

"It's kind of nice to hide behind the inscrutable mask of the House of Troi."

Deanna laughed and prepared to be knocked flat by _dQ'chtua_. She centred the mind she had and relaxed her body, ready for the roll back to her feet that followed. Beverly got in close, bending Deanna's arm back just before triggering the flip and roll. They were irresistibly close for that moment in the transfer of energy, then she was on the floor. This time Will helped her up and the familiar scent of her drew her in, as if he'd been away for months and she'd forgotten what it was to share his presence. 

She was too close. Much too close for the body she inhabited and this time, Deanna knew body and mind had both been tempted. Beverly flushed again, wrapping her arms around her chest. The neural inhibitor on her neck began to flash faster and her fingers wrapped in her gi. 

"What?" Deanna asked, even though she suspected. Will's half-smile was a tell he rarely bothered to hide. All three of them were distracted, and as the only real empath, Beverly must have been the worst off. 

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Beverly said, drawing closer to Will and Deanna as the rest of the class began to arrive. "I can feel you, both of you, almost as if you're inside of me. I'm only human, Deanna."

"Being aroused by the presence of those we love is not something you should be ashamed of. We're not," Deanna said, taking Will's hand. "We never are."

"But you've been with other people."

"And we've shared that with each other," Will said, leading Beverly to one of the benches surrounding the room. "Deanna's shared everything, even when I was with you and Odan."

Beverly's eyes were very wide and she looked from one to the other. "How much did you share?"

"I told you, Will and I share all of our feelings on some level."

"I don't think I believed you."

Deanna stroked her arm, chuckling. "Some instances are more intense than others. You and Odan were particularly intense for Will and I because we know you and we care about you."

"You said love."

Will nodded sagely, grinning at Beverly because he knew what trap she was in. "You don't love us?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, you loved Odan, Odan was in Will's body, Will and I both adore you."

"But not in--" Then she went scarlet, a deep shade of red that Deanna's wasn't sure she'd ever achieved in her own skin, even when it was hers.

"I can't do class."

Will slapped her back. "Course you can. This is about focus and discipline, just want you need."

"I have no focus."

"And very little discipline," Deanna agreed. "Look, Beverly, Will and I will set down you over a very long breakfast after class and tell you everything you don't want to know."

"I don't--"

"When are you ever going to have the chance to participate in an immersive study of Betazoid mating rituals?"

Beverly glared at her. "That isn't fair."

"You've always been curious."

"I've always been curious about sneezing through a Bajoran pregnancy and Cardassian death rituals, but I'm not trying either of those any time soon."

Will drew her up from the bench and bought her to the line getting ready for Worf's instructions. "There are a few Bajorans on board if you want me to start asking around."

She hit him and Worf caught it.

"Doctor, you must keep your elbow bent if you are to properly chastise Command Riker."

Then Beverly couldn't argue with either of them. She avoided them both, letting them pair each other while she worked with Alyssa, who'd just joined the advanced class. Deanna put Beverly's form through the paces, relishing the manoeuvres she was still learning in her own muscles that Beverly's limbs were only too happy to perform. She was damp with sweat, deeply hungry, and enjoying watching herself, as she'd always known her, spar with Alyssa. She rubbed her towel through her hair, letting it free from the tie that held it back.

"Red suits you," Will teased.

"It's so different, Will. I'm used to dealing with my hair in the sonic shower, but instead it's this and it's red and it's so easy."

"No curls."

"And I'm tall." Even in her bare feet, Deanna was much closer to looking Will in the eye than she'd ever been. She reached up and stroked his hair back from his sweaty forehead. "The only thing I'm missing is you."

He kissed her forehead and the throw Alyssa executed on the other side of the room landed much harder than it should have. Beverly started apologising as soon as she had breath and together, Will and Deanna stole her away.

"You kissed her and it--" Beverly dropped her voice to a whisper as they headed for the turbolift. The doors shut them in together in and she immediately continued. "It was like it exploded inside my head. Like my skull was contracting, or I'd just stepped into the bath that was too hot. Why can you do this to me?"

Will and Deanna looked at each other. "We're doing it with you, really," Will said. "Deanna and I are connected, and you're in the middle of it. We can try to--"

"Oh no," Beverly said. "No. When you're trying to restrain yourselves I can feel it. It's like my hands are tied and I've never liked that. We have to do something else."

Deanna started to laugh as the lift opened, Will held out a moment longer before he too started to laugh, and Beverly walked after them both, absolutely bewildered, even with her borrowed empathy.

The door shut them in to Will's quarters, sealing them from the ship. 

"So, if we're not going to behave," Deanna said, turning towards Beverly and wondering if Beverly shared the predatory rush of wanting. "What do you suggest we do?"

**Author's Note:**

> I owe you two more chapters, but I wanted to sneak it in before fandom stocking expires.


End file.
